OCs needed!
by DaughteroftheSea123
Summary: Just read it. What a happy camper I am. Please no inappropriate comments!
1. Description

Hey guys! I an in desperate need for OCs! So, if you want to help me out, read the following message:

Name:

Godly Parentage/ Super Hero Parentage and Sidekick Name:

Weapons:

Description: ex. blonde hair and bright blue eyes

Age:

Birthday:

Boyfriend:

Friends:

Best friend(s):

Extra Info:

GIVE ME ALL THAT YOU GOT ON THIS CHARACTER! I need lots of detail and description. If you just put like one word, I assure you, I will not pick yours. THAN E GUYS! send me your characters in the reviews!


	2. The ones I chose to go questing together

So far, I will be using the following:

Name: Beth Sanders

Godly Parent/Superhero Parent and sidekick name: Aphrodite

Weapons:She has a dagger that looks like a barrette

Description: Beth has long auburn colored hair the flows to her waist. On her tan face that is dotted with light brown freckles is a small button nose. She has large always changing eyes that range from colors found in nature. Above these eyes are high arching eye brows that are color of dull pennies. She also has a little larger than average mouth. She has a small build and wiry frame. For her size, her legs look really long.

Age: She is 16

Birthday: October 28, 1996

Boyfriend: she doesn't have anyone right now. It doesn't really help that she is a daughter of Aphrodite. Boys aren't easily managed.

Friends: David Rye (son of Hermes), Brooke Lovett (daughter of Iris), Daniel "Danny" Pembroke (a son of Apollo)

Best friend(s): David Rye

Extra info: she doesn't know this but she has David and Danny wrapped around her finger. They both want her to be their girlfriend. She has no idea. She is also co-head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. She is the nice to balance out the mean in Tami, Drew's little sister.

Name: Diana KNight  
Godly Parent: Zeus  
Age : 14  
Birthday: 22 Feb  
Weapon: two celestial bronze hand fans that are as sharp as any sword  
Appearance: long dark blond hair, electric blue eyes and tan skin  
Boyfriend: Nico do Angelo  
Friends: Athena cabin, Percy and Clarisse  
Best friend: Reyna  
Need anything pm me

Haven Johansen

Poseidon

11

February 2 2002

a sword named Kyma that is disguised as a bright blue pen with an emerald trident on the top. When in sword form, it looks just like riptide, with a leather handle that was made for her, and the green trident embedded in the leather At the top, nearest to the blade.

Pitch black hair hair that is wavy, like the ocean, with a blue the color of Thalia and Jason's eyes highlight, a silver highlight, and a sea-green highlight symbolizing her blessings. Her eyes are a bright, mischievous sea-green that turn blue and cloud over when she uses her powers given to her by zeus, and turfing silver when she is running, shooting arrows, and morphing which are her gifts from Artemis, including super speed.

Even though is a little young, she is dating Leo, who is 13.

she was bitten by a werewolf when she was 3 years old, so she has cute little wolf ears on top of her head that are dark gray and pitch black. She transforms when she wants to, this was one of the gifts Artemis gave her. Her best friend is Artemis, so, when the hunters are at camp, they listen to Haven's every command. They respect her. She is a huge trickster and loves pranks, but is the natural leader. She came to camp at age 4, and was raised there, being the most skilled camper to ever be there. She has natural leadership skills, she leads on every quest she goes on. Her hearing is amazing, due to her wolf ears.

Name: Grey Willows

Godly Parent/Super Hero parentage and sidekick name: Athena

Weapons: A celestial Bronze sword  
called Phronesis which means wisdom or intelligent in Greek

Description: Grey has Light brown hair that looks almost blond in the sunlight and she usually puts it in a side braid or was stormy grey eyes like the rest of her siblings and has a lite tan skin

Age: 16

Birthday: August 21

Boyfriend: Connor Stoll (sorry i changed it)

Friends: Leo,Hazel,Frank,Reyna,Conner,Will,Clarrise, and Grover

Best friends:Percy,Annabeth,Jason,Piper,and Travis

Extra info: Grey loves to prank people,but only Leo and Annabeth know. Also she the only that can stand Clarrise, because sometimes Grey reminds her of Silena.

Name: Ciara Darcy  
Godly Parent: Apollo , her mother's name is Maria Darcy  
Weapon: Hand crafted bow with an infinitive amount of arrows, also a sword with a hilt decorated with diamonds  
Description: She has straight coffee black shoulder lengthed hair that is usually tied into a pony tail. Her hair has natural lighter brown hightlights. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown. She has skin that isn't tan but isn't pale, so inbetween.  
Age: 15  
Birthday: June 2  
Boyfriend: Percy? If not can she have a crush on him?  
Friends: Thalia, Leo, Nico, The Stolls, Grover, Will  
Best Friends: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse  
Extra Info: Though she prefers being in battle, she can heal someone by touching their wound/injury and sing a special song (like in Tangled)

Hey guys, it's Lea, just to say, al of these people will be going on a quest together. Haven will be leading the quest, being a daughter of Poseidon, and her soon to be revealed destiny.


	3. For the Second Quest Are (Poppy leads)

Name: Pakhet (AKA Paki) M. Jacobowitz  
Age/birthday: December 1 1998  
Godly Parent: Hades  
Mortal Family: abusive mom, step dad and step-sister  
Description: Paki's hair is long and black and in an Emo style hairdo her eyes are green, also.  
Her clothes consist of a red shirt with the saggitarius sign on it and black cargo pants  
Status: Single  
Love interest: Percy (for being the only person there for her)  
Weapon: Stygian Iron Chainsaw that forms into red Mascara  
Friends: other than Percy, none.  
History: Paki was raised in a hospital until her actual mom came and got her. Her step dad always hit her as well as her mom and step sister. She once snapped and found the chainsaw (running edge, that's its name) in the shape of Mascara, uncapped it and cut her step sis in half across the waist. Paki ran away quickly and wondered around the streets until she found Percy. They befriended each other and now Paki developes a love interest in him. She doesn't flirt she just waves at him.

Name: Poppy Munro

Godly Parent: Tyche, goddess of luck

Weapons:  
-Cane  
-Halberd  
-Explosives

Description:  
Appearance:  
Height: 5 foot 3 inches  
Weight: (Orenji: Neither of us have been this height in awhile, but know she's very light-weight)  
Skin: pale  
Body type: extremely undeveloped, extremely doll-like face (think innocent, or possibly creepy old dolls, not Barbie)  
Hair:  
Color and length: Black, straight shoulder length  
Style: Always held in a low pony tail, messy bangs  
Eyes: Blind  
Typical Clothing:  
-Large dark grey witch's hat  
-Baggy, oversized dark purple sweater  
-Black shorts  
-Chain on a belt loop with several oddly-shaped keys  
-Grey and dark purple striped tights  
-Black combat boots with glow-in-the-dark green laces  
-Black sunglasses  
-Magic-looking, elegantly carved cane (occassionally used as a weapon)  
-Flute case  
Other characteristics: As mentioned before, she's blind, and has an odd obsession with the supernatural, paranormal, and otherworldly, and therefore carelessly wears costumes public, and she hardly acts blind, as she's learned to rely on her other senses, giving off the facade that she can see when you first meet her.

Age: 16 (but extremely small, looking 14-15)

Birthday: October 1st

Love interest: Would have to be someone with a personality clashing with her own, maybe more serious or easily annoyed. If she has a crush, she hardly tries to hide it, though she acts more like a friend, and often ends up becoming an extremely close friend, most likely using the nickname 'sidekick' when referring to them.

Friends: She drags along who ever she likes on her adventures, no matter what their opinion on the matter is, hardly noticing how rude it seems.

Best friends: Someone who's a bit of a pessimist, easily frightened

Extra info:

Hometown: Chokoloskee, Florida

Current location: As was always her dream, she travels the world as she likes, dragging along whomever she may run into and take a liking to (often clashing personslitties, and stereotypes interest her), not understanding how strange, and a bit rude, it is

Personality: Stubborn, tomboyish, creative, and oblivious. She's very dramatic about pretty much everything she does. She loves the thought of being an explorer, and is the sort of person to act before thinking things through completely, doing something the second it pops into her head. She is a take-no-pity-and/or-shit about her blindness, and has grown used to relying on all of her other senses, often having a way of making people think that she can actually see. She's dfinitely the bravest person you'd ever get the chance to meet, and, though she's very smart, she tends to have a very short attention span, which makes most people think she's a complete idiot.  
On the downside, she is oddly oblivious to any dangerous situation she puts herself in, which partially factors into her bravery, as well as her having a complete fear of ever losing the colors she had seen as a child, the biggest things in her most important memories, as well as a deathly fear of mind readers. She comes off as childish and stupid, and never takes any situation seriously. She is extremely hrd to snger, as rage is another thing she seem oblivious to, but when she is, she uses her cane as her main defense. She has an odd habit of cussing in at least every sentence.

Past: She grew up with her Aunt Amelia, who had taken care of her after she was born. They lived with her godfather, an old, short, riddle-speaking ringmaster of a brightly colored, travelling circus. Her childhood prompted her love of colors and art, and the legends of the places they visited her love of mystery and myth.  
At seven, she was blinded by unknown sources, and slowly learned to live with it, learning from a woman at the circus, a blind knife thrower.  
At nine, her Aunt Amelia died of an obscure desease, and, after refusing her hated father's offer to live with him back in Japan, she moved to live with her other aunt, Claire, a designer who influenced her eccentricity, and Soren, and café owner, in a small town near the coast of Florida.  
At fifteen, she set off on an adventure, having passed her school grades at an alarming rate, and deciding to travel and explore the world, on a constant hunt for Pablo Di Angelo's elusive circus.  
She still attends camp during the summer and visits whenever she's in the area, but is otherwise a wanderer.

Family:  
Aunt: Amelia, deceased, her closest relative, a loud and rough woman who influenced Poppy's personality largely. Her death is one of the only thing Poppy has ever cried about. She was usually completely drunk, and had a love for gossiping and rough housing, as well as acting.  
Father: Unnamed, alive, a cold, emotionless, and rich man in Japn  
Uncle: Soren, alive, clumsy, but otherwise average café owner.  
Aunt: Claire, an eccentric designer who supports her neice's love for art, and met her husband while attending a boarding school, but was originally from France

Other:  
-Is extremely good at acting, but will only play male roles  
-Often speaks in riddles and rhymes  
-Is extremely loud  
-Calls her superior by their formal titles (Miss, Mister, Queen, Doctor, etc.), then their first name, or, if she doesn't know it, an observation she's made sbout them.  
-Has an extreme obsession with the colors she used to be able to see.

Jemi: You wanted extra? We gave you a LOT of extra. Good luck on the story,  
Orenji: Yup. Bye, then. Awaiting results!

Convar Lunaitis

Godly Parent:  
Dynisose, aka the wine dude

Weapon:  
Hand to hand karate  
Bo staff fighting, in which he uses Cerabellum. A staff he got from his father, indirectly, he found it in his attic after the accident. It is six feet long, iron, with 3 faces carved in to a tiki torch like end, each face is different one sad one happy one mad. A fire burns in the torch matching his mood. He can make it spue out like a flamethrower. It dies different things based on his mood. Ex Blue-calm-heals red-rage-burns  
He can also inflict insanity to pretty much anything as long as he touchs it

Discripton:  
He has dark brown hair, glasses, a puggey face, dimples and odd eyes, they are eyes that are fracherd the iris is jagged and it is different colors.  
His personaliry rarely shows through, unless his contentartes really hard (the equivalent of doing quantum physics in your head) he is insane 75% of the time. He will constetly shuffle through different mental disorders. He's normal personality is thoughtful, nice careing, out going to those he knows, and smart

Age:  
14

Brithday:  
1-27-99

Girlfriend:  
No one, he hasn't looked for one, and even then the Aphrodite cabin tells everyone not to go out with him cuz he is the Carzy Loon, peoples call him names be hind his back.

Friends:  
None

Best Friends:  
Clovis, the Morohos kid, they friends cuz they are both outsiders

Extra: Ok, he first discovers he was a demigod when he first went into a fit of madness, killing his family of his mom stepdad and half brother and sister.(he belived his step dad was his real dad) after that he found cerabellum in the attic, and set out. His insanity has given him sage like wisdom, due to all the muiltable points of view in anything. He made his way to camp recently about 28 days before the story. People shun him cuz for his state of mind. They calm him Loon, Crazy, and Lunutic Loony Coony

Hopes he makes it in!

I will be making him less loony! He will have a girlfriend, but, a mortal named Suzanna that he breaks up with in the second chapter of his story. He will also be 6 ft tall, and really skinny. he will he very handsome, and wanted by most girls.


	4. Ok Here Is The Next One

Gee, only one new one? Ok here it is, thank you for Kinley!

Incase you are still accepting OCs:

Name: Kinley Aria Stark

Godly Parentage: Athena

Weapons: Small dagger that if you press a small button on the bottom, it will signal her dad that she's in danger

Description: Golden curls and dark grey eyes. A skinny yet muscular build, with long legs. Sun kissed skin and an near perfect face except for the small scar next to her left eye from a playground inccident in preschool.

Age: 15

Birthday: October 17, 1998

Boyfriend:Travis Stoll

Friends: All of the Athena, Demeter, and Big Three cabins, Connor, Will Solace, Apollo, Other OCs...

Best Friends: Annabeth, Katie, Travis Stoll.

Extra Info: Her dad (Henry Stark)'s uncle is Tony Stark, her dad was child of Hermes, she's from Phoenix, AZ, she absolutely loves strawberry lemonade, and stays at camp only during the summer

Im going to make her look like this...

Also, I added to her backstory.

When Kinley was five years old, she was in eight seventh grade even then, a hellhound cam after her when she was walking home to her house after school. Suddenly, she had a knife in her hand an knew exactly what it's weaknesses and weak spots were. she quickly stabbed it behind the ear and ran home to tell her dad. Her father explained everything to her, how she was the daughter of Athena and all that, and immediatey took her to camp. However, is was the last winter that Annabeth would be staying that, and it was also the middle of December. The sisters became friends immediately, and Annabeth was like a motherly figure to Kinley ever since then. Kinley wass in her last year of Olympus college, a school for children of Athena, only the smartest there are, attend, being taught by the greatest people of all mythology there. She is now Annbeth's assistant architect and is the only person other than Percry that Annabeyg can trust with her life. Kinley will be leading her own quest with a daughter of Artemis and Poseidon, and a son of Kronus.

My very own OCs:

Sophia (No last name, so they call her Sophia X)

Daughter of Artemis and Poseidon

Auburn hair

Silver rimmed a Sea green eyes

Age: 11

BFF: James Hume and Kinley Stark

Crush: James Hume

You will learn more and more about her as you go.

James Hume

Son of Kronus

Golden eyes

Age:11

BFF: Sophia X, Kinley Stark

Crush: Sophia X

You will learn more about him as you go.


End file.
